The Lion and The Snake
by PurplePixie143
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a man haunted by his past and in the need of self-redemption and righting wrongs, he moves into Muggle-London where he runs into someone he never expected to see again. Will she accept his new approach on life, will she give them a chance to understand the underlying strains of passion that passed between them? Read and see :D
1. First Day Of My Life

**A/N: I've been reading tons of HP fics for the past few days so I decided that I'd write my own. I fell in love with Dramione especially. So here's my attempt at it.**

**Summary: The story is set three years after the war. Draco Malfoy is a man haunted by his past and in the need of self-redemption and righting wrongs, he moves into Muggle-London where he runs into someone he never expected to see again, Hermione Granger. After having to see her every day, Draco finds himself weirdly attracted to the stubborn brunette, who is no longer the annoying girl at Hogwarts. In her place was a woman that captivated him and caused a fire to burn in the pits of his stomach. Can these two former enemies put aside their pasts and embark on an adventure of a world where they could be together? **

**Disclaimer: The characters and all things Harry Potter related belong to J.K Rowling. The plot however, is mine. **

**Warnings: There will be mature language and situations in this story, so if that offends you in anyway, maybe this isn't the story for you.**

**Main Characters List:  
**

**Draco Malfoy: 20**

**Hermione Granger: 21**

**Harry Potter: 20**

**Ron Weasley: 20**

**Ginny Weasley: 19**

**Pansy Parkinson: 21**

**Now I hope you enjoy, see you at the bottom. ~ Riney**

* * *

**_The Lion and the Snake_**

**1. _First Day of My Life_**

It had been yet another _wonderful _day in the life of Draco Malfoy.

Of course the world's definition more than likely didn't coincide with his definition.

He had spent most of his day dealing with the ministers at the Ministry and it had been humiliating, tiring and humbling.

He knew that he would forever be tainted by his role in the mess with the Dark Lord and his mission to destroy Harry Potter.

The day wasn't all bad though, he had felt something akin to gratitude at the kind words of Molly Weasley.

The Weasley matriarch had surprisingly been his defender throughout today's hearing.

"The fault is not entirely young Mr. Malfoy's," she said her voice loud and clear in the crowded court room.

"Mrs. Weasley?" the current Minister of Magic said.

"The poor child was influenced by his father, and what young boy says no to their father's wishes?"

Draco had been stunned at her reasoning.

He had never even thought of it from that perspective.

He _had _been forced into this whole ordeal by his father.

"So just what are you saying Molly?" the minister asked.

"I was just saying that instead of sending this child to Azkaban to die there, why not let him be put on a probationary program?" Molly Weasley said giving Draco a bright smile.

He who had never been on the receiving end of any willing gesture of kindness, didn't know what to do in return.

This didn't phase Mrs. Weasley as she went on to list some of the heinous things that Lucius Malfoy had done and forced his impressionable son to do.

The ministers decided that it would be a good time to break after Mrs. Weasley's speech and Draco had found himself wandering the halls of the ministry, shell-shocked by the morning's events.

When they had been called back in, the ministers had reached a decision.

They had found him guilty of being a Death Eater, and being involved with the Dark Arts, but they decided that they would be lenient and instead of being thrown into Azkaban, he would do a year of community service and he would also help in locating the rogue Death Eaters still hiding after their side lost the war.

Now he was sitting at his table in the manor sipping on a cup of tea his mother insisted he drink, and trying to decipher if he was dreaming or this morning had actually happened.

The sound of the floo going off shook him from his reverie and he looked up in time to see his best friend brush off her jacket.

Pansy Parkinson looked up at him and grinned, her green eyes twinkling devilishly.

"I heard you're not going to jail mate!" she said walking over to where he sat and pulled him up for a hug.

Draco hugged her back limply and she pulled back and glared at him, "For fuck's sake Malfoy pull yourself together, you're acting like a mindless Weasley."

"Leave the Weasley's out of this," he said finally finding his voice.

Pansy looked at him, a look of shock on her face. "Blimey, did they hex you or something?"

"No," he growled and turned away from her.

Pansy stared at the back of her friend and couldn't help but feel the palpable weight of despair that hung around him.

"Dray," she said softly closing the distance between them almost hesitantly. "What happened today?"

He gave a heavy sigh and turned to face her, tears glistening in his grey eyes.

"Today Molly Weasley was the only person that came to my defense, I owe her my freedom."

To say Pansy was stunned speechless was an understatement. She just stood there, her mouth opening and closing without a sound, she sort of reminded Draco of a guppy.

That thought made him laugh, and he was glad for something to lighten his somber mood.

"Would you like some fire-whiskey?" he asked although he had already poured two shots for them.

"You better believe it," Pansy said downing the drink in one smooth gulp.

"Christ Dray how the hell do you drink this shit?" she spat as the drink burned its way down her throat to settle on her chest.

Draco laughed, "Don't be such a wuss Pans, it's not that bad."

"I should hex your balls for that," Pansy said with a little cough.

"And then how will you get those godchildren you so badly desire?" he retorted.

That gave her pause, "Well maybe perhaps after that happens."

"Such a bitch," he said smiling affectionately at the girl across from him; they had now moved to the couch.

"Yet you love me for it," she replied with a cheeky grin.

"I do," he said, suddenly serious again.

"I love you too Dray," she said raising her glass for a refill. "Christ, enough with this mush already. What are we turning into a bunch of Gryffindor's or what?"

Draco shuddered at the thought and threw back his second shot, "Perish the thought Pans."

The two talked and drank for the next hour or so before Pansy yawned, "I'm sleepy," she announced.

Draco chuckled, "Is that your way of asking to spend the night?"

"As long as you don't try to get into me knickers," she grinned.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her up against his chest, his forehead resting on hers, "You're such a dolt Pans, we both know you're not wearing any knickers."

Her eyes widened and then they both burst into laughter and he guided them to his bedroom.

This had been their ritual ever since the war had ended, no one knew about it and just believed that the two Slytherins were shagging each other, when the truth of the matter was that Draco had very vivid nightmares and he hated being alone when he had them. He didn't want to worry his mother, so he but a silencing charm on his room so as not to disturb her. Pansy had slept over one night and had woken to him thrashing and screaming in the bed next to her, so she promised to be there for him and she was.

She loved this man so much it hurt, but knew that it would never happen between for the two of them, so she settled for being the best friend she could be to him.

"Dray?"she said her voice slurring a bit.

"Hmm?" he answered, climbing into the bed next to her.

She scooted closer and lay her head against his chest, "I want you to promise me something."

"What's that?" he asked quietly.

"Promise me that you're going to start living again," she said rubbing his chest idly. "Promise that you won't become more of a recluse than you have already."

"I prefer my solitude these days," he said with a frown.

"That's a poor excuse and you know it," she said sharply.

"What do I get in return?" he asked, knowing that she would never shut up and let them sleep if he didn't agree.

"You get whatever you want," she said with a flourish of her arm. "Carte blanche."

"Fine," he said closing his eyes and praying that he'd have a dreamless sleep tonight.

He really did mean it though, Pansy was right. He hated not being in the spotlight. He was used to being the center of attention, and although he _was _the center of attention now, it wasn't exactly the type of attention he had in mind. So yes, he'd make an effort for Pansy. He'd prove to her, the world and to himself that a person _could _change, if they so desired. On that thought, he felt himself drifting off to sleep; he smiled into the dark as he heard Pansy's soft snores begin next to him. He kissed the top of her forehead and then gave into the lethargy sweeping through his body.

* * *

**So there you have it the first chapter. **

**I'm so nervous about this, but you never know if you don't try, right?**

**Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow. And we get to catch up with Hermione. I can't wait.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Night ya'll :)**


	2. I'm Not Boring

**I made a mistake in the first chapter, (it's been corrected) I was busy doing random research for this story as I've never read the books and it's been eons since I watched ALL the movies, and I came across Ginny Weasley and I mistakenly called Hermione a redhead. She's brunette as I was corrected :D Thanks for that. **

**Disclaimer: The characters and all things Harry Potter related belong to J.K Rowling. The plot however, is mine.**

**Warnings: There will be mature language and situations in this story, so if that offends you in anyway, maybe this isn't the story for you.**

* * *

**2. I Am Not Boring**

Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer and jotted something down in her little notebook. She was sitting a a table in there usual spot at_ Hog's Head. _Ever since becoming allies with Aberforth, the dingy little pub had wormed its way inside of her heart. She was currently waiting on Ron to arrive so they could go over some wedding plans, but as usual, he was late.

This was going to be a very special wedding and everyone was abuzz with excitement.

_The Boy Who Lived _was getting married.

Hermione shook her head as she glanced the time on her wrist watch. Why did she believe that the fact that it was his best friend and sister's wedding would make a difference to Ron?

Granted, the wedding wasn't for at least three more months.

She was the maid-of-honor and like everything else she did, she wanted it perfect. Even though she and Ron had parted on less than amicable terms, they had since then buried the hatchet and rekindled their friendship. Times like this were truly testing, because Hermione had no doubts that he was purposely late, hell bent on riling her up.

She had been leasing a flat here in_ Hogsmeade_ so she had been exactly on time. She knew she should've sent an owl to remind the git. She was about to get up and make her way to the his house when the bell above the door jingled and she caught the shock of red hair coming through the door.

"Can you believe all this blooming snow?" Ron said to no one in particular as he began shaking snow off his shoulders.

"Are you aware of the time?" Hermione snapped as he joined her at the table.

"Christ Mione don't get your knickers twisted," he said leaning over to give her a quick peck on the mouth.

"If you don't stop that, Lav is going to gouge my eyes out," Hermione said with a wry smile.

"Lav understands how close we are, besides it was only a peck," Ron said with a shrug. "It's not like we're snogging."

Hermione raised a brow and looked at him with an incredulous expression, "Ronald Weasley you are so damned thick! I was your girlfriend, how do you think I would feel if the roles were reversed. Lavender is only pretending to be aright with our 'closeness' because she doesn't want to lose you. Again."

She stopped to take in Ron's puzzled expression, "Jeeze Ronald, have you forgotten our history?" she said giving him a sound slap to the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelped and backed away from her. "Merlin's balls Mione, what did you do that for?"

"Never mind, can we just get along with this?" she snapped.

"What's got you so upset?" Ron asked quietly, believing that he would never understand women.

"I'm not upset Ron, I just don't want to be the single girl causing trouble for her ex," she gave a deep sigh.

Ron was stunned, this was _not _ the Hermione Granger he knew and loved. Sure she was being her usually bossy self, but there was this look in her eyes that wasn't quite right. In fact she hadn't be quite right since Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her at Malfoy Manor.

He reached over and covered her hand with his, she looked down to cover the tears that were threatening to spill over at any time.

"Mione, you know that whatever happens you come first," he said softly.

She shook her head, "That's the thing, I don't want to be first. I _shouldn't _ be first."

Ron understood but he didn't know how to word his thoughts, "You're my best mate."

She looked up and smiled then, "I know. You're mine too."

They were quiet for a bit before Ron ordered a bottle of fire whiskey and gave her a wink, "I'm going to get smashed if I ever plan to get through this bunch of bollocks."

"You're really out of order Ronald," Hermione chastised but he could see the grin on her lips that she was trying to hide.

"And you love me for it," he said cheekily.

The two shared a laugh and then dug in to their work. They spent an hour working and then Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom. On her way there she heard voices ahead of her.

"_Was that Hermione Granger?" _one of the voices asked.

Hermione paused as she heard her name, not because she wanted to hear what they were saying but she didn't want to cause them any embarrassment. Funny how things worked because it turned out she was the one embarrassed and strangely hurt.

"_I believe it was, that __**is **__Ron Weasley sitting at the table looking pretty smashed." _

Hermione shook her head and scolded Ron silently for forgetting that even though it had seemed like an eternity for them since the war ended, they were still pretty much the news here. They still had appearances to keep up.

"_He's so hot!" _the girl gushed, making Hermione's eyes roll around in her head. Didn't these silly little gits have anything else to go on about? Seriously.

"_He's changed so much in the past few years, really grew out of his awkwardness." _

Hermione couldn't fault her that observation, he was _way_ over his awkwardness.

"_**She **__hasn't changed that much at all," _Hermoine realised that she was the center of the topic just then.

"_She still wears her hair in the same boring style, she dresses like an old maid, she's just bloody boring," _one of the girls said.

The other one laughed, a most annoying sound and then reinforced her friend's point, "_I can't believe she's part of the Terrific Trio, she's a bore." _

Their voices trailed away leaving Hermione frozen to the spot.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but the girl's words kept replaying them self in her mind.

"Oi!" Ron said snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Mione? Did someone use _**Petrificus Totalus **_on you?" he asked when he still got no reply.

Ron was about to raise his want to use the reviving spell when she blinked.

A loud gush of wind flew out of Ron's mouth in relief as Hermione's eyes found focus and looked at him.

"Do you think I'm a bore Ron?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

He looked at her, clearly puzzled, "No. Why would you think that?"

"I'll show them who's boring," she announced suddenly, and before Ron could answer she had disapparated.

A bewildered Ron, made his way home and informed Harry and Ginny what had happened with Hermione. It would be another two weeks before anyone heard from her.

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter two. It's a little slow build up but don't worry, it'll get there. :)**

**See you for tomorrow's update. ~ Riney**


End file.
